Cerflun
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y de alguna manera terminó en aquella sala de dibujo, posando para aquellos que lo consideraban hermoso y perfecto... pero sólo terminaron por considerarlo una mera estatua. GalesxInglaterra


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Incest?  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _Una pequeña historia que surgió cuando quería escribir otra cosa... no sé, andaba yo "¡Hoy sí que desarrollaré esta idea!" y salió esto... también la historia no tenía nada que ver con lo que me proponía, y en realidad iba a ser una viñeta pero... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Helo aquí~ xDDD No tengo idea de cómo catalogarlo .w.  
_

_Quién sabe qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribí... puede ser que, en realidad, no pensaba... no sé... demonios, debería estar haciendo otro fic que tengo pendiente xDDD Cofcofcofparavenomcofcofcof Jajajajajaja, ¡no importa! Soy kakoi, ¿a qué me quieren? n.n_

_Bueno, que no se diga más y disfrútenlo n.n_

_Como detalle extra, me inspiré al ritmo de "Strength" de Abingdon Boys School... que la letra no tiene nada que ver... jojojojojojojo  
_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Cerflun"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cierto era que nadie había visto a Glen Llywelyn cambiar el gesto de su rostro, siendo la inexpresión lo que siempre lo caracterizaba

No era vergonzoso admitir la opinión general:

_Si no fuera porque parpadeaba de vez en cuando, le hubiesen creído una estatua_

Y no sólo por esas facciones agraciadas, finas, o su gesto extremadamente tranquilo, sino por su actitud: discreto, lógico, desinteresado, neutral, _imperturbable_

Siempre apático ante cualquier situación, daba la impresión de que podría ver el mundo destruirse y no emitiría opinión, crítica o solución, justo como una estatua. Sólo estaba ahí, observando, escuchando, apreciando cómo la vida se desarrollaba frente a sus narices

No parecía atraído por nada, no participaba innecesariamente en nada, no se irritaba o emocionaba con nada

Y al igual que una escultura, despertaba en los espectadores admiración, congoja, un sin fin de sentimientos e impresiones que se reflejaban en sus ojos como desconcierto

Y luego era olvidada, en "_espera_" de que nuevos turistas llegaran a sacarle fotografías

No parecía pasar el tiempo: ahora y en el futuro, eternamente era apreciado por los artistas, estimado por los desconocidos, considerado bello por los simplistas, y una pieza que nunca faltaba en los libros de historia, en las revistas de arte o en las guías turísticas

El mundo se sentía bien de tenerlo; él no mostraba objeciones. Así pasaban los días, en un ciclo que no terminaba

Sin embargo, por mucho que aceptara el papel que tácitamente se le encomendó, Glen reflexionaba a veces sobre las especulaciones ajenas

No era raro sentir las miradas curiosas o escuchar los comentarios asombrados, empero, se preguntaba si de verdad las conclusiones rozaban su mero físico

Por supuesto, a nadie le interesaba saber lo que un bloque de mármol pensaba

Eso mismo hacía que nadie fuese discreto o cuidadoso en sus tratos con él: dejaban frente a sí tanto lo bueno como lo malo, lo vulgar y lo fino, lo magnánimo y lo decadente… y todo con la firme idea de que no se dignaría a decir palabra alguna

Tenía razón, pero no por lo que creían

Se ahorraba oraciones porque, sencillamente, no valía la pena decir algo ante la más pura imperfección. Gritaba por sí misma e inundaba lo rincones de aquel recinto

Ser considerado "_hermoso_" y puesto en ese pilar para que todo el mundo lo dibujara –como parte de los cursos de Arte escultórico- tenía sus horrorosas ventajas

…

De algún modo, terminó en esa sala cuando el subdirector le ofreció ser parte de un proyecto en la Escuela de Artes. Era fotógrafo, así que supuso que el puesto era en la docencia, por lo que desarrolló algunas propuestas para el curso

Al llegar, en el primer día, lo expusieron enseguida ante un montón de jóvenes que no dejaban de mirarlo como si se tratara de algún prodigio de la naturaleza. Ingenuamente creyó que era ya la generación con la que comenzaría las clases, y también el hecho de que algunos mencionaran su nombre con emoción, le dio cierta confianza para iniciar, ya que luego de dar varias exposiciones a lo largo de Europa, de ser solicitado por muchos coleccionistas privados, y de tener bastante experiencia en el campo a sus 23 años, sería un incentivo para una buena actitud

… por eso fue interesante cuando, en vez de eso, le pidieron desnudarse…

En menos de 5 minutos ya tenía 25 alumnos dibujándolo como la Providencia lo trajo al mundo, con la nada despreciable ayuda del ejercicio y una buena alimentación… y aunque se exigía una actitud académica, fueron obvios los sonrojos, miradas tímidas y lascivas, los cuchicheos nerviosos, las manos ágiles moviendo el grafito

Sólo adoptó la posición indicada por el profesor y se quedó quieto, tratando de formular alguna respuesta dentro de su lógica para aquella situación. Mientras tanto, exhibía la supuesta perfección de sus facciones y cuerpo

Decidiéndose por el mero silencio, se convirtió no sólo en un modelo, sino en una estatua

…

…

Luego de esa primera vez decidió que podía continuar haciéndolo. Muchos factores contribuyeron a ello: la patética manera en que los maestros le insistieron en quedarse, el puesto de docente en el curso de fotografía, la buena paga –cobraba por ambas cosas-, un elemento más a su currículo, el prestigio, ¿y por qué no? Por vanidad

Claro que la tenía, pero en un sentido más profundo que en el mero placer de sentirse deseado: no se creía eso de ser atractivo, tampoco que resaltaba entre todos, pero sí que desde esa escalinata en la sala de dibujo, lograba admirar el defecto que los demás imponían

Si resaltaban lo _perfecto_, ellos automáticamente eran lo _imperfecto_

No entendía cómo el arte podía ser tan cruel

No entendía cómo podían aceptarlo

Era impresionante el mecanismo de sus subconscientes: deseaba fervientemente plasmar lo maravilloso del cuerpo humano, ¿pero, acaso no era una necesidad de marcar lo que nunca podrían ser? ¿Eso los satisfacía?

Pero entonces, al ser él "_lo inmaculado_", al ser puesto en aquellos libros de dibujo como uno de los seres "_más hermosos_", ¿no se ganaba también el odio y la envida? Quizá por eso lo dejaban solo, o era visto como una mera escultura de la que se podía hablar sin ningún tipo de consideración

Quizá por eso, por la combinación de desprecio y admiración, le gustaba seguir posando, desinteresado por los que insistían en invitarlo a tomar un café, e imperturbable por las consecuentes confesiones de atracción

También aquello era vanidad: lo odiaban, pero les era necesario tener lo perfecto al alcance de las manos

Era un sentimiento digno de artistas, él mismo los tuvo cuando fotografió las montañas de Gales, los prados de Inglaterra, los pantanos de Escocia y los bosques de las Irlandas, así que entendía su nubloso punto

Sentirse insignificante ante la magnanimidad era una presión deleitosamente agónica, mucho más al reconocer que nunca se podría formar parte de aquello

Los alumnos buscaban eso: hacerse con un pedazo de belleza para darse la vaga esperanza de que lo hermoso podía tocarse

_Jamás sería así_. Tenían que aprender a vivir con eso, como él mismo lo hizo

De ahí uno de los tantos motivos para rechazar cuanto hombre y mujer buscó acercarse

De ahí que se acentuara el desprecio y la admiración hacia él

De ahí que poco a poco, los jóvenes se fueran volviendo verdaderos artistas

Y las cosas continuaron así por meses, destacando que más y más alumnos se sumaban tanto a la carrera como a los cursos extras

Fue mostrado su supuesta belleza a quienes llenaron los asientos, formando las debidas opiniones y patrones de dibujo pertinentes. Sus clases de fotografía también ganaron adeptos, y aunque distinguió la hipócrita curiosidad de muchos, en otros reconoció interés y el esfuerzo por desenvolverse en la práctica

Uno de ellos llamó su atención en especial: Arthur Kirkland, chico de 18 años que tomaba los seminarios en lo que sus trámites para la Universidad se cumplían

Era un sujeto tranquilo, curioso, bastante fácil de irritar y retar, ansioso por demostrar su sentido artístico ante miradas que lo subestimaban, y con una crítica dura cuando se trataba de opinar sobre piezas y pinturas

Lo curioso de él era que, a pesar de sus buenas fotografías, nunca plasmaba lo que de verdad deseaba. Lo sabía, se notaba en las tomas, y fue su tema de discusión muchas veces, pero por lo terco que era –y que sólo era un _hobbie_, había que admitirlo- no intentó con fervor hacerle ver su error… o eso intentó, pues le irritaba extrañamente ver ese talento minimizado por una niñería, así que, a pesar de no extenderse con las palabras, puntualizaba sus inconformidades. Por supuesto que también era por términos de evaluación

-Eres tan seguro –dijo en un suspiro –Aun cuando sabes que está mal

-¿Yo? ¡¿Y que hay de usted? –estaba irritado, era obvio- ¡Siempre dice que me equivoco, pero no explica por qué!

-Lo hago, el punto es que no lo contemplas en serio

-¡Es que no tiene sentido eso de que no fotografío "_lo que quiero_"! ¡Si se lo muestro, es que _es_ lo que deseaba! ¡No por un prejuicio tiene que ponerme malas notas!

-No te las estoy poniendo – suspiró al tiempo que sacaba un cigarro -Que yo sepa, no tienes menos de 8

-¡Pero no un 9 ni un 10!

-Tus aspectos técnicos están bien, de ahí la calificación que hasta ahora llevas- lo encendió y llevó a su boca. Inhaló, exhaló – Mi punto es, ¿por qué tienes tanas trabas para atreverte a plasmar lo que _realmente_ es precioso para ti?

-¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!

-No, lo que haces es mostrar lo que crees que los demás esperan –inhaló de nuevo- Soy consciente de que _"lo bello_" difiere, y si te parece bien una vajilla inglesa- ironizó, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño- bien, las exposiciones del mundo se llenarán de tazas y platitos, ¿pero quieres_ de verdad_ que te conozcan por eso? –exhaló despacio, saboreando la nicotina – ¿En serio te basta _a ti_? No sé a quien tratas de complacer, pero ni la fotografía ni ningún arte llegará a ser sublime en ti si no te das tiempo para _sentir_ tu concepto de belleza, de horror, de ira, de todo aquello que te _arranque_ algo

Parecía querer gritarle, estaba en su punto máximo de control, empero, nada salía de su boca… pobre de su cara, estaba roja de furia

-Cuando finalmente lo entiendas, ni un 6, 8 o 10 van a describir tu tomas, y tampoco lo necesitarás –se levantó –Y si no puedes vivir con eso, confórmate con tu calificación y espera el final del curso para no volver a toparte con alguien que no siente nada con tus trabajos… después de todo, sólo es un mes, ¿no?

Y caminó a la salida mientras terminaba el cigarro, percibiendo el aura indignada y aterradora del más joven…

No era su intención insultarlo, no consideraba que lo hubiese hecho… sólo era una opinión profesional, y si no podía verlo de esa manera, entonces no había nada que hacer

Era una pena: Kirkland tenía talento, pero no servía de nada si buscaba simple aprobación

No se trataba de que estuviera vacío, él mismo lo estaba y ejercía muy bien su profesión, no obstante, era vital una emoción propia, no una cáscara lamentable

Pero claro, ¿a quien le importaba su opinión dentro de esos muros? Siendo una estatua, nadie quería escuchar un pedazo de mármol que lucía perfecto cuando no abría la boca

…

Ahora… se cuestionaba qué tanto podría soportar eso… bueno, era cierto que no le importaba lo que dijeran o criticaran, tampoco si no lo escuchaban. No era sublime ni nada parecido, y no le importaba ser considerado lo contrario pero… de algún modo… tenía la impresión de que con su actitud lo estaban encerrando en una piedra blanca, en una posición que a todos complacía… y que no le daban oportunidad de otra cosa

Podía aceptar el cinismo, incluso que se le aplicara… toleraba cualquier cosa, menos adoptar un papel del que no veía beneficio

¿Se estaba ayudando?

No

¿Habría alguien a quien deseaba ayudar?

No

¿Alguien quería ser ayudado?

No

…

Si era así, entonces su pérdida no significaría nada

La perfección del cuerpo humano podría hallarse en otro sujeto. No era indispensable, una nueva estatua lo sustituiría

En cierto modo estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Kirkland: ¿a quien trataba de complacer? ¿Por qué? Nada resultaría de eso

Tal vez había olvidado que él, hermoso y perfecto bloque de mármol, no era tal. Nunca lo había sido

Sólo era Glen Llywelyn, fotógrafo profesional que deseaba perderse en los bosques de las islas británicas y transmitir en sus tomas lo que consideraba precioso

Las exposiciones, dinero, fama y reconocimiento eran secundarios

Quería sacar fotografías, nada más

…

…

Llegó al vestidor, se deshizo de sus ropas y entornó una toalla en su cintura, dirigiéndose a la sala de dibujo

Una vez ahí, obedeció _por última_ vez al profesor, se deshizo de la tela y tomó lugar como le pidió: el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado a la izquierda, la pierna derecha recta y la contraria flexionada, los brazos sueltos, los hombros caídos, el rostro inclinado y ladeado a la diestra, con los párpados entrecerrados y la mirada fija en el piso

_Deléitense con la melancolía_

Todos, al instante, iniciaron sus bocetos, acompañados de los clásicos comentarios y las risillas de nerviosismo

Esta era la pose final. Luego ya no habría una estatua a la cual contemplar y guardar en la bodega

No obstante, distinguió un sonido… uno bien conocido por su oído profesional: el _click_ de una cámara

… ¿Estaban… sacando fotos? ¿A la clase, o a él?

Un inesperado pudor llenó su interior

Una cosa era ser dibujado, ¿pero fotografiado? Eso no… b-bueno, al ser un lugar donde sólo había estudiantes, la toma debería tener fines académicos, y si se subían a internet con otros propósitos, bien existía la demanda y la despiadada venganza. Además, no era la primera vez que lo hacían el foco de inspiración, y él mismo se lo buscó al ceder ante aquello, aunque…

… era diferente…

No sabía quien, no podía averiguar por su posición, e independientemente de que le faltara toda la ropa, se sintió… en evidencia… como si lo fotografiaran _a él_, no al cuerpo que mostraba

Era… extraño… inusual… desconcertante, pero agradable…

…

… y por lo mismo, no valía la pena indagar más

Renunciaría en cuanto aquello terminara, así que, ¿por qué cuestionarlo? Si la estatua hacía momentáneamente feliz a alguien, su superficial propósito se cumplió. Sólo eso

No tenía sentido imaginar quien hacía _click_ tantas veces

Ni siquiera por el incómodo nudo que se formaba en la garganta

* * *

Al día siguiente, regresó a la escuela para desalojar la oficina que le habían asignado por todos esos meses

No tenía muchas cosas, apenas unas carpetas, notas, libros, muestras y materiales a calificar. Los primero los acomodó en una caja que llevaba con ese propósito, y lo segundo iría a la oficina del coordinador, quien se los daría al sustituto que encontraran

Cuando se los pasó a dejar, una nueva mirada de resentimiento lo recibió, y lo entendía: renunció justo cuando faltaba un mes para terminar los cursos, no había quien lo remplazara tan pronto, ni quien le siguiera a la particular temática de sus clases; dejó sin modelo a todos los de primer año; el resto de los colegas no dejaban de hacer preguntas; privó a la institución de una figura tan prestigiosa como la de él, y hubo que desembolsar rápidamente su cheque

Se limitó a dar las gracias y a retirarse: no iba a sentirse culpable por tantas superficialidades

Y claro, le complació retirarles la donación de tan bella escultura

Salió por el amplió portal con adornos barrocos y dio vuelta en la esquina, caminado todo el lado Oeste para llegar al estacionamiento de la institución: ahí estaba su precioso _Ascari kz1_ de color negro. Desactivó la alarma y abrió el cofre para depositar sus pertenencias. Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca que lo mirara y se preguntara por qué no estaba en sus clases: no tenía ganas de explicar lo evidente

Ahora que lo pensaba, dentro de todo, la docencia había sido muy interesante, no dejaría la oportunidad para ejercerla otra vez, pero pasaría un tiempo para eso

_Quería fotografiar más que nada_

Y con ese ímpetu, la tentación de forjar mentes artísticas desaparecía de escena

_Porque estuviera o no, los talentos no dejarían de aparecer y formarse_

Artistas… ummmm…

Si tan sólo hubiera podido ver ese genio de Kirkland explotarse… aunque buen, en realidad no tenía caso porque no iba a dedicarse a eso –quería ser administrador de empresas, por Dios- y se negaba a ser sincero consigo mismo

Una artista no lo era si no conocía lo que era capaz de sentir

…

En fin, seguro que su próximo profesor evaluaría su trabajo con un 10, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Que conformista y lamentable

-¡Profesor!

De pronto, volteó a mirar a quien lo llamaba, ocultando muy bien su gesto de sorpresa por la coincidencia: venía corriendo aquel rubio de ojos verde esmeralda, agitando la mano para que lo viera

Que sorpresa

-Arthur, buenos días- saludó cuando llegó hasta donde estaba

-¡E-Espero un momento! –se inclinó a tomar aire -¡S-Sólo un segundo!

Se notaba que traía carrera, ¿se le había hecho tarde para alguna clase? Oh, en primer lugar, ¿tenía seminario ese sábado? De ser así, traería su mochila, objeto que brillaba por su ausencia

-B-Bien, estoy mejor- tomó una bocanada más y se irguió. Le miró desafiante, con el ceño fruncido -¡Tenga!

Le extendió un sobre amarillo tamaño carta, de esos en que se entregaban las tareas. Lo sujetó y leyó el encabezado: estaba su nombre, grupo, fecha y materia… vaya, era de su curso, ¿eran las fotos que habían discutido el día anterior? Sí las tachó, pero no por eso tenía que volver a entregarlas

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Revisarlas, naturalmente!

-¿Para qué? Si ya tienes una calificación

-¡Eso no importa! –se coloró más… seguro que por todo lo que corrió –S-Sólo mírelas

Suspiró

-Si lo que quieres es mejorar tu nota, tendrás que dejarlas en coordinación –se las devolvió –No tengo que ver en esto

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ya no soy tu profesor –dijo sin mirarle y caminando a la puerta del auto –Para cualquier cosa, deberás ir con Roderich Edelstein o Feliciano Vargas

-¡¿Q-QUÉ? –enseguida lo alcanzó- ¡¿Se va? ¡¿P-Por qué? ¡No puede hacerlo! – colocó la mano en la entrada, evitando que abriera -¡No puede irse así como así!

Que raro

-¿Por qué no?

No entendía por qué de pronto le miró de _esa_ forma, como si lo hubiera delatado

-P-Porque… ¡Porque tiene que revisar primero esto! –de nueva cuenta le pegó el sobre, de tal forma que no pudiera rechazarlo- ¡No puede irse sin cambiar de opinión sobre mis fotografías!

-¿Y para qué? – preguntó calmado -¿No era precisamente eso lo que te molestaba? ¿Qué yo dijera "_no lo haces bien_" cuando, según tú, era lo que querías? –arqueó la ceja cuando vio el rostro del joven en shock – Deberías estar feliz de que no tuviste que esperar a un mes para dejar de ver a alguien que no siente nada con tu trabajo

…

…

Y justo cuando iba a apartarlo, escuchó su voz susurrante, pero firme

-Eso… ya no tiene nada que ver – le miraba con… tanto reto, desafío y tierna vergüenza, que sintió de nueva cuenta ese inexplicable pudor interior –Sólo mírelas y dígame lo que piensa, por favor

…

…

Miró el encabezado del lado contrario. El proyecto se titulaba "_Estatua_"

Abrió el papel con cuidado y con suavidad sacó el bonche. Sentía frescura, lo que indicaba que recientemente las había revelado

…

…

Sin embargo, lo que vio era…

…

… ¿Qué…?

Pasó una a una las tomas con rapidez, no ocultando el ligero atisbo de desconcierto en sus facciones, y menos el que lo atropellaba dentro de sí

¿Por qué…? ¿Qué demonios…?

En esas fotografías estaba_ él_

Por el fondo y la manera en que se encontraba, habían sido tomadas ayer, cuando posaba

…

Estaba enfocado desde diferentes perspectivas, distancias, notando el ágil movimiento de la imagen, y esas combinaciones armónicas de claros-oscuros, sumando los atrevidos tonos grisáceos y borrones

…

Así que… ¿Fue Arthur quien llenó el silencio anterior con el "_click_" de su cámara?

…

…

¿Por qué haría algo así?

…

¿Intentaba burlarse, o chantajearlo?

…

¿Por qué lo título "_Estatua_"?

…

¿Él también era de los que lo consideraban un mero pedazo de piedra al cual admirar y luego encerrar en la bodega?

La más decepcionante rabia lo llenó de golpe, afilando la mirada e inclinando con perceptible amenaza las cejas

Iba a soltar un comentario cargado de fría burla, pero…

Pero…

…

…

… estas fotos eran…

De repente transmitieron un verdadero sentimiento, un _auténtico_ propósito y belleza sin igual

No era que fuera él quien estuviera ahí, sino lo que el de ojos esmeraldas reflejaba_ a través_… había algo propio, algo arrancado de las más dramática manera, de la más dulce manera…

El concepto de belleza, ira, horror, de amor estaba plasmado en la forma más armónica y despedazante que hubiera visto

Esto era lo que Arthur Kirkland de verdad quería fotografiar

¿Ese era él, a los ojos de su alumno? No podía creerlo: lucía tan distante, melancólico, tan solo y flagelado… y a la vez fuerte, decidido, imperturbable, inalcanzable…

Si no fuera porque se trataba de sí mismo, diría que era un fantasma, un hada, un elfo, o una de esas criaturas que llenaban las leyendas

Y sintió… sintió tanto que, al final, sólo pudo soltar un largo suspiró de satisfacción mientras una impotencia se le atoraba en la boca del estómago

-Esto… -dijo en voz baja, llamando su atención – Las tomé ayer… -frunció el ceño -… no entendía lo que trataba de decirme… y me frustraba que catalogara tan despectivamente mi trabajo que… -suspiró, derrotado –Lo seguí ayer para exigirle una mejor explicación, pero entonces lo vi entrar a la sala de dibujo, ¡no sabía que era modelo! ¡Me sorprendí mucho! C-Creí que me iba a dar un ataque cuando… vi de qué forma posaba… y observarlo así… tan ausente… -se coloró de golpe, pareciendo que sólo le faltaba sacar humo por los oídos - ¡N-No crea cosas equivocadas! E-Es que y-yo sólo…

-Entiendo –decidió cortarlo y evitarle más problemas –Y no importa: si encontraste lo que querías plasmar, aunque fuera a través de mí, estoy más que satisfecho –le devolvió el sobre con todo y fotos –Es muy impresionante

-¡J-JA! ¡¿V-Verdad que sí? – le cayó una gotera por la sien, pero sonrió con cierta arrogancia- ¡Sólo era cuestión de enfocarme!

-Cierto –sus 5 minutos de ego le venían bien a cualquiera –Tendrás más que un 10

-¿Sabe? Una calificación ya no me importa… y también decidí que entraré formalmente a la carreara

Eso no lo esperaba

-Si eso es lo que quieres, te irá bien… -sonrió de lado con ligera burla, logrando que se colorara otra vez – Sólo procura escuchar con más atención lo que otros dicen

-¡Y-Ya sé! –miró a otro lado molesto, aunque todavía rojo -¡No tiene que recordarme lo equivocado que estaba!

-No dije nada

-¡Lo pensó!

-Ahora lees mentes, que impresionante

… que bueno era saber que Kirkland había descubierto lo que era capaz de sentir…

No era su crédito ni nada, pero le llenó de orgullo

-Profesor

-¿Si?

-Usted… me preguntaba… ¿L-Logró captar lo que quería transmitir?

-Por supuesto

-N-No… e-es… ¡ES QUE…!– dijo con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo –Q-Quiero decir… ¿sintió lo que… quería trasmitirle A USTED?

…

Encontrarse con esas pupilas esmeraldas enfocadas _sólo en él_, con aquel brillo y profundidad… con tanta admiración, agonía, súplica, inocencia, pureza, timidez, y reto, seguridad, travesura, con la arrolladora valentía y nobleza…

… esa combinación era…

…

El duro golpe que le llegó al pecho le reveló la indiscutible verdad…

…

-… creo que sí

Que sonriera con aquella felicidad y vergüenza… con esa inusual espontaneidad, junto con la pícara incredulidad fue…

_Precioso_

-Entonces, Glen – ¿ahora ya le llamaría por su nombre?_ Que interesante_ - ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar una taza de té conmigo?

Suspiró al tiempo que dejaba salir una efímera curvatura de labios

-Me parece bien

Y guardando la llave del vehículo, uno junto al otro regresaron a la calle y se alejaron de ahí, caminando a paso lento y compartiendo comentarios que a ambos les arrancaron más que simples risas

…

"_He aquí a la estatua_" pensó con ironía

Cierto, ya no era tal, nunca lo había sido… pero ahora recordaba que era mucho más que todo aquello de lo que se le catalogó antes

Lo perfecto no existía, y las estatuas dejarían de serlo algún día, también las finas piedras de mármol o aquello que reflejara la belleza del cuerpo humano…

¿Y él? Nada, no le importaba, porque no era nada de eso

Sólo era Glen Llywelyn, un tipo de 23 años originario de Gales, fotógrafo profesional, ganador de varios premios, solicitado por varios coleccionistas privados para inmortalizar sus piezas… y que ahora iba caminando junto a Arthur para tomar una taza de té, juntos

Quería eso, al menos en este momento… y a pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro, Arthur ya había declarado que quería estar a su lado, reconociéndolo como algo más que un mero objeto de museo

Tal vez, en un futuro cercano, podría dejarle ver algo más…

_En serio que quería dejarle ver algo más_

Pero por ahora, estaba bien una taza de té caliente


End file.
